Everything
by Perpetually amused
Summary: These childhood dreams project reality. Let innocence speak for itself for love manifests itself in odd ways. One-shot


"_So la, la, la, la, la, la, la"_

Alice flounced up to her brother Emmett, stumbling over her gawky four-year old limbs. "Emmett, what does 'married' mean?" She asked her elder brother, counting on the fact that he was a year her senior that he would be able to answer her question. Emmett screwed up his nose in thought.

"It's when you have a wedding, and then you kiss, and then you live together forever and ever." He said assertively. Edward looked up from where he and Bella were ramming cars together and frowned. His messy copper hair stuck up in all directions and he looked like her had just rolled out of bed.

"But… I don't want to live forever with a girl, they have cooties!" He stuck his tongue out and Jacob, Jasper, and Emmett nodded vigorously. Alice's blue eyes got really wide and she pouted.

"But Edwaaaard," she whined, "there has to be someone you want to live forever with." Her bottom lip quivered and Edward groaned, he was all too familiar with his twin's puppy dog eyes.

"Bella." He decided and Bella herself looked up with a dear in the headlights expression. But a she didn't seem too opposed to the idea.

"Okay!" Her face lit up after a few seconds of thinking about it. Edward was her best friend, it would be fun to spend forever with him! They could build forts and eat ice cream and play with cars! That was what people did when they got married, right?

"No, no, no!" Rosalie shook her head vehemently. "I watched a movie with Mommy and before you get married you have to do something!"

"What do you have to do?" Jacob asked, hoping it was something hard. He didn't want his sister to get married to Edward! Then he wouldn't get to play with her at all. Rosalie frowned, trying to remember the word.

"I think you have to… prosecute! Yeah, that's it! You have to prosecute!" She squealed triumphantly. But her victory was met with a room of blank stares. "That's where the boy gets down on the ground and gives the girl a ring and asks her to marry him!" There was a chorus of, "oh's" and everybody tried to pretend that they had already known that.

"But… I don't have a ring." Edward pointed out, his face falling. He had grown to like the idea of being married to Bella. Then he had an inspiration. He ran outside to the backyard while all the other little kids stared at him in confusion. He came back very quickly holding a hula hoop.

Alice bounced up and down clapping her hands. "It's perfect!" Rosalie nodded in agreement.

Edward lay down on his stomach in front of where Bella was sitting and gave the hula hoop to her. "Bella, marry me!" He demanded.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Bella shouted, caught up in the excitement. She put the hula hoop on her finger, put it was too heavy so she slid it all the way up to her shoulder where one of her little pigtails got trapped under it.

"Now what?" Jasper asked Alice, secretly hoping that they could get married next. He thought Alice was very pretty and didn't think that she had cooties. Rosalie answered for Alice, because she considered herself the expert on weddings.

"Now Bella and Edward have to get all dressed up and then Bella has to walk down a carpet and a priest has to ask them some questions and he asks, 'do you want to get married' and then they say, 'I do.' And they kiss!" She crinkled up her nose at the idea of kissing a boy.

"Oh! We get to dress up!" Alice shouted happily. She pulled Bella upstairs so they could find a pretty dress. Edward took his mother's scarf from the front door and wrapped it around his neck like a scarf. Then he took off his pants because he had his superman underwear on! That was dressed up, wasn't it?

Meanwhile Emmett and Jacob were getting into a spat. "I want to be the priest!" Jacob shouted.

"No I do!"

"No, me!" Jacob started crying and Emmett sat with his arms crossed. Jasper didn't like it when his friends were upset so he tried to play peace-maker.

"How about you both be priest?" he shouted over Jacob's crying. The two quarrelers looked at each other and nodded in unison. They liked that idea.

Bella came down the stairs wearing in her pretty white dress, with a napkin over her head for the veil, still with the hula hoop balancing precariously on her shoulder. Alice bounded into the kitchen to get the mothers.

"Mommy, mommy! Edward prosecuted to Bella" She interrupted Mrs. Cullen, Mrs. Hale, and Mrs. Swan who were sitting in the kitchen and laughing. Elizabeth Cullen smiled indulgingly at her daughter.

"What'd he prosecute her for?"

"He prosecuted to her and they're getting married now! Come see!" She tugged at her mom's hand and all three women stood up, exchanging glances. Ever since their children had been born they had been plotting ways to get them married, even though they all were still strong believers in cooties.

Bella came down the center of the room, tripping occasionally on the hula hoop. Renee had pulled out her camera and was snapping photos. Edward stood waiting for Bella in his underwear and "tie" in front of Jacob and Emmett, with Jasper on one side and Alice and Rosalie on the other. He reached out and took Bella's hand and pulled off the napkin so she could see. Jacob and Emmett frowned. They hadn't thought of any questions to ask Edward and Bella!

"What's one plus four?" Jacob asked.

"Six!" Edward and Bella chorused in unison.

Emmett didn't actually know if that was right or not so he decided that they had passed the test and could get married now. "Edward, do you want to marry Bella?" he asked

"Yeah!" Edward answered.

"Bella, do you want to marry Edward?" Jacob asked.

"I do!"

"Now kiss!" Emmett shouted.

Edward leaned over and kissed Bella on the lips for a second. "That's to show you that I want to be with you forever."

Eighteen years later…

Edward kissed his wife, solidifying their tie. She was his forever and he was hers. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. They had had some hard time but he had never stopped loving her. She was his whole life, his everything, and he knew she felt the same way about him. He gazed into her chocolate brown eyes and stroked her cheek, the rest of the world just dying away. Then he kissed her again… just for good measure.


End file.
